Sonic female harem x Chris Thorndyke
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: Some kind of virus was created by Rouge. And she decides to use it on Sonic and his friends to turn them into seducive females like her. And the Sonic girls are no exception. But Rouge's main goal, instead of being focused on a gem, emerald, ruby or something like that. This time, is focused on a human boy, his name is... Chris Thorndyke.


Started in: 07/01/2014

Ended in: 28/01/2014

Story:

It was in a cold and clouded night at the Thorndyke's mansion, Chris' parents went to have some private dinner at a fancy restaurant, his grandfather Chuck was sleeping in his bedroom and in the living room with Chris were Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla.  
Sonic was relaxing on the couch and Amy was snuggling on top of him, Tails was sitted beside the table and drawing some schematics for his new inventions, Cream and Cheese were with Vanilla, sitted on the couch and Chris was pacing around the room, thinking of something that happened yesterday.

* * *

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

It was midnight, Chris was already walking from the living room to his bedroom. But when he opened his bedroom's door, he had an unexpected intruder...  
"Who's there?" asked Chris as calmely as he could while he switched his room's lights on, to reveal the intruder.  
The intruder revealed to be none other than Rouge the Bat.  
"Good evening, Chris." the bat thief said with a seductive tone.  
"Good evening to you too, Rouge. Now, what're you doing here?" said Chris, not letting himself fall for Rouge's charms.  
"Oh, I had nothing to do today, so I decided to pay a little late "visit"." she explained.  
""Late"? - yes, "visit"? - I doubt it." said Chris unconvinced.  
"Ok, I confess. I was trying to sneak into your house and steal some diamonds from your family." Rouge admitted.  
Chris gave her a disappointed look and began to lecture her: "You shouldn't do that, Rouge. You know that's a wrong thing to do."  
Rouge frowned a little and replied: "Yes, I know. But I really have a soft spot for shiny things and you know that."  
Chris thought it was better to relieve the pressure in their conversation before it got out of control.  
"Look, Rouge..." he began.  
"...If you like diamonds, rubies and other shiny things so much, you could've just asked. My family and I could give you some." Chris said, making an offer.  
"That's nice of you, Chris. But I still prefer to steal them, so I can keep up with my reputation as a jewel thief." Rouge gently declined and explained.  
"So, you wish to keep on stealing, not only to keep your reputation, but also to train your skills, right?" the young man asked, trying to understand her.  
"That's right. This is my favorite hobby." she replied.  
"Have you stolen anything yet?" Chris curiously asked.  
"No." Rouge simply answered.  
Then, Chris walked to his drawer and removed something from it.  
"Rouge..." Chris called.  
"Yes?" she said, giving him her attention.  
"...Would you like to have this?" asked Chris as he knelt down to her and revealed to be holding on his right hand a ring.  
"What's that?" asked Rouge as she tried to get a better look at the ring.  
"It's my family's ring, my parents gave it to me. It's made of pure gold with small rubies that can shine almost like stars." he told her.  
Rouge was speechless at just by looking to that ring.  
"So, would you like to have it?" Chris repeated his question.  
A part of Rouge wanted to scream it out, but she controlled herself and said happily: "Yes, Chris. I would love to."  
He handed her the ring and said with a happy smile: "Then, it's all yours."  
Rouge enjoyed her new ring so much, that she even gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.  
"W-What was that for?" said Chris nervously while blushing.  
"Let's just say, It's my way of thanking you." she replied.  
"You're really sweet, Chris. And I would like to give you something too." Rouge continued.  
"You don't have to give me anything, Rouge." Chris gently declined.  
"Come on, Chris. I insist." she said, still smilling.  
"Oh, alright then." the human boy replied, powerless to convince her otherwise.  
"I'm going to give it to you, tomorrow at midnight." the bat girl said.  
"I am sure you will enjoy it, so sleep well and see you tomorrow." she continued as she spread her wings and fled out of the house.  
"Bye, Rouge." he said as he waved her goodbye and then went to bed.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

Chris just kept on pacing for "God knows" how long, until Tails decided to talk to him.  
"Chris, what's the matter?" he asked.  
"Nothing, Tails. It's just that I've been thinking about what Rouge said, yesterday at night." he confessed.  
"What was it?" Tails curiously asked.  
"She said that she was going to give me something for tonight, even when I, at first, tried to refuse." Chris replied.  
"Did she say when she was going to give you that "gift"?" said Tails raising some suspiciousness.  
"She said that she was going to give it to me at midnight." Chris answered.  
Vanilla, Cream and Cheese who also heard the conversation, looked at the time on the living room's clock.  
Vanilla was the first to say: "Well, Chris, it's already midnight."  
Chris and Tails took note of it and waited.  
Suddenly... knocking was heard on the mansion's main doors, the knocking sounded like someone in a hurry or desperate for help.  
Everyone that were in the living room, went to the main entrance.  
"I'll get it." said Chris as stood in front of the doors and began to open them.  
As soon as Chris opened the doors, someone or something passed by in a flash screaming: "OUTTA THE WAY, COMING THRU!" and crashed somewhere in the basement.  
Chris and the others went downstairs to the basement to find out who or what passed by them and landed there.  
Once they arrived, Tails was the first to find the switch to turn on the lights.  
Thus, revealing that the thing that got inside the mansion was none other then, Dr. Eggman's own android messenger, Bokkun. He was shown shaking in fear.  
"Bokkun, what's wrong?" asked Chris.  
"S-She... she... she's after me!" said the messenger, trembling.  
"Who's after you?" questioned Chris again.  
Before Bokkun could say anything else, a smoke grenade was thrown and exploded on everyone's faces. Once that ocurred, a shadow could be seen moving to Bokkun and then disappear in a flash, but not before injecting a vaccine into the messenger's neck, making Bokkun groan in pain.  
After the smoke cleared away, Chris was the first to notice the used syringe on the ground, standing right next to Bokkun.  
Chris leaned to Bokkun and said: "Bokkun, how do you feel?"  
Bokkun began to respond: "Aaahh... Chris, I don't... feel so good."  
Suddenly, Bokkun began to hiss in pain as his body started to change.  
His body size grew to a few more inches taller than a human adult, his voice turned from a male to a female, the transformation also gave Bokkun a nicely rounded butt, a female crotch, a nicely curved waist and a nice pair of milk jugs that could reach the size between an F-cup and an H-cup. Thus Bokkun had changed completely into a female android messenger.  
Everyone was shocked, to what they had witnessed, although Chris was shocked the most.  
Chris slowly approched Bokkun again and tried to talk to the messenger: "Bokkun, are you alright?"  
The female android began to open her eyes, looking directly to Chris and answered with a gleeful smile: "Never felt better."  
Before they knew it, the female Bokkun had leaped from her position and tackled Chris to the ground.  
Chris tried to call the messenger to reason: "Bokkun, you're not being yourself, stop!"  
But his words didn't help at all, as the She-Bokkun leaned to Chris and began to kiss him passionately, with her breasts pressing hard on the boy's chest.  
Sonic and Amy quickly intervened, while Sonic grabbed one of Chris' arms, Amy used her Piko-piko-hammer to knock the crazy messenger off of Chris and away.  
But that wasn't enough to stop the She-Bokkun, as she did a back-flip and used the rocket on her back to fly onward to the boy.  
Once the group went back up to the main floor of the mansion, they closed the basement door and barricaded it.  
The female messenger still tried to get in, by beating on the door and even trying to knock it down, but they still held it.  
"Geez, it feels like we're trying to prevent a werewolf from getting in." Chris said with a small hint of fear.  
"Not to worry, Chris. We can hold him... her... it... you know what I mean." assured Sonic, although he was unsure of what to say about the new Bokkun.  
Suddenly, the beatings went silent, much for the discomfert of the others.  
Then, they started to hear the sound of a woman's voice calling out for someone's name...  
By the second time, it was confirmed that was the She-Bokkun's voice calling out for Chris, in seductive tone, like a succubus: "Chris...~"  
Chris' eyes wided in shock, knowing that the female messenger was calling out for him.  
After they repaired the barricated door completely and increased it's resistance, they stepped away with caution to make sure that the female Bokkun couldn't break it open, but nothing happened.  
Then, they all went back to the living room and started to come out with a plan to either return Bokkun back to normal or to make sure she wouldn't escape.  
Chris stood sitten on the couch with Tails, Cream and Vanilla, trying to think about what just happened. But the more he tried to grasp and understand the situation, the more confused he got.  
After giving some thought, Chris stood up and began to walk away. Of course, the others noticed him doing so.  
"Chris, where are you going?" Tails asked, making Chris stop by the living room's entrance.  
He turned around and gave a direct reply: "I'm going to deliver myself to her."  
His friends gasped at what they just heard, Amy was the first to get over her shock and told him: "Not on my watch, you aren't!"  
"Amy, I thank you and your friends for what you've done for me, but it's about time, I return the favor." the boy said with a bit sad but serious tone.  
Then, Sonic walked up to him and said: "Chris, you don't have to do that. We can hold Bokkun down there."  
Chris couldn't believe Sonic's words and questioned: "But, for how long?"  
Before Sonic could be able to answer, Tails did it instead: "For as long as it takes. For days, maybe."  
"Tails, even if we could hold Bokkun for that long, I still think Bokkun would try to find another way out." Chris said.  
"Look, guys. The last thing I want is for any of you to get hurt or worse, because of me." he nobly added.  
At first, everyone was speechless in the room.  
Then, Sonic looked directly to Chris with determination and told him: "We appreciate your concern for us, Chris. But like it or not, we'll still help you."  
Chris was about to say something back to Sonic, but he was interrupted.  
"Your problem is our problem too. Even if it's just you that Bokkun wants, we still won't let him... or her take you without a fight." the blue blur added.  
Chris understood what his friend told him, he nodded and joined back to the living room with the others.  
For ten minutes, everything seemed to have settled... then a loud crash was heard from outside the mansion.  
"Chris, where are you?~" the She-Bokkun's voice was heard all of a sudden, meaning that she had escaped from the basement.  
Everyone in the living room, got up and prepared for the unexpected.  
Then, the female messenger crashed thru a window of the living room and focused her eyes on the human boy.  
"There you are, handsome.~" she said while drooling a little. Amy went to hit the robotic girl with her hammer, again.  
But this time, she saw it coming and in a flash grabbed hold of the pink hedgehog.  
Sonic and Tails quickly went to Amy's aid, but failed as she easily blocked and shoved them away like if it was nothing.  
After dealing with them, she turned her attention to Amy.  
"I admit, I'm impressed with your skills, Amy Rose. But how about, you help me instead?" the She-Bokkun said with a little sadistic smile.  
When Amy was about to speak up, she gave Amy a french kiss. As she did so, Amy began to transform and soon she not only had the same body measurements as the robotic girl, but she was as just tall as the female Bokkun.  
"Now, will you help me?" the female messenger repeated her question.  
The new Amy Rose looked at Chris and back to her and said: "It would be my pleasure."  
Sonic and the others couldn't believe in what they just saw, Amy changed and joined with the female messenger.  
Sonic looked at Tails and said: "Tails, take Chris with you and get out of here!"  
The fox boy just nodded, took Chris' hand and got out of the living room.  
As the two ran, Chris looked behind and asked: "Wait, Tails! What about the others?"  
"There's no time, we have to go now!" that was all what Tails said.  
Once they got outside the mansion, Tails grabbed on to Chris and used his tails to fly them out of there.  
Unfortunately, the She-Bokkun wasn't far behind and noticed them flying away.  
She was also accompanied by a couple of girls with the same size as her, she told: "Okay, girls. I think this is the time to test our new achieved power."  
They both nodded in response.  
Then, they started blowing some magical kisses to Chris' and Tails' direction.  
The boys were now having a very hard time to avoid getting hit.  
Chris quickly noticed a big abandoned warehouse and signalled Tails to get them there.  
Tails agreed and began to descend to it's location.  
They used one of it's chimneys as a secret entrance. Once inside, Chris and Tails began to look around and confirmed, it was safe.  
"I think we're safe." said Chris.  
"For now, yes. We'll try to look for another place in the morning." Tails replied.  
Then, Chris turned to face Tails, only to find him on his knees, sweating a lot and breathing heavily. He immediately ran to the fox boy's side to help.  
"Tails, what's wrong?" Chris asked, obviously worried.  
Tails tried to speak up, but he couldn' t. Somehow, he felt exhausted.  
As Chris went to pick up his friend, he noticed something on him... he saw a mark of pink lipstick on Tails' back.  
Chris tried to say something, but he couldn't. The fox boy noticed his silence and knew something was wrong.  
"Chris, what's the matter? Do I have something on me?" Tails question with a hint of fright.  
Chris tried to calm down a little and replied: "I'm not going to lie to you, Tails. Yes, you have something on you and it's on your back."  
Tails looked for a mirror or something else that could reflect his image, he decided to check in a bathroom, first.  
Chris decided to accompany Tails, even if he protested. He went inside... and found the fox boy with a scared look on his face as he noticed the mark of lipstick on his back.  
"Tails..." Chris began to say, trying to comfort him, only to be interrupted.  
"No, Chris. Get away from me!" Tails said as he ran off and Chris went after him.  
A short time of running later, Chris managed to reach Tails and grab his arm.  
"Tails, stop!" he told to the twin tailed fox.  
"Chris, I'm finished! Let me go!" Tails yelled back, but Chris still refused to do so.  
"No, I won't!" he said. As Tails fell on his knees, Chris released his hand from Tails' arm.  
Then, the fox boy began to cry while he said: "Why? How can you help me?"  
Chris confessed: "I... I don't know, Tails. But I can't leave you, infected or not."  
Next, Chris kneed to Tails and hugged him, trying to comfort him.  
"Thank you, Chris." that was all that the fox boy said as he hugged the human back.  
Then, it was Tails' turn to transform.  
While that happened, Chris tried to break free, but failed. Because, somehow, Tails' grip had gotten stronger.  
Once the transformation was complete, Chris looked at the former fox boy and noticed that the female Tails had grown to the same size, had the same body measurements as the She-Bokkun and not only that the fox girl's breasts were pressing hard on him, but also that her hard nipples were poking him.  
"Oh, Chris. I'm so glad that you stayed with me.~" the now She-Tails said as she also kissed the boy, passionately.  
Chris quickly broke the kiss and tried to talk: "Tails..."  
"Please, don't call me that, it's embarrassing. Call me Taily." she told him.  
"Okay, Taily. I just want..." Chris tried to speak again but he was interrupted once more as Taily kissed him.  
"Less talking and more action, babe.~" Taily said and Chris had no choice, but to do so.  
One hour later, after having sex, Chris and Taily fell on ground, tired and right next to each other.  
Taily, pulled the boy back to her and held him on top of her, like a teddy.  
"Wow, Chris! I never thought you could be so good in anal or oral sex!~" she admitted, proudly in pants.  
Chris remained silent, he was blushing like a tomato.  
Suddenly, the She-Bokkun's voice was heard: "Well, I hope you had a really good time with him, Taily." she said with a hint of jealousy.  
Chris and Taily's eyes wided in shock as they heard her voice. For a moment, everything was quiet, until Taily decided to speak up before anything bad happened.  
"Don't worry, Bokkila. I... I left his virginity, just for you." the fox girl said with an awkward smile and sweat dropping as she saw the female messenger, giving her a bit of an angry look on her face and having her arms crossed around her chest.  
Then, Bokkila turned her attention to Chris and asked: "Chris, is she telling the truth?"  
Chris was honest and nodded in response, making Bokkila calm down a bit.  
"Very well. Chris, come to me." Bokkila ordered, still putting her angry look, which made Chris go to her without questioning.  
She looked for a few seconds to Taily and said: "We'll talk later." making Taily shiver.  
Bokkila took Chris' arm and began to walk away.  
As they kept on walking, for a moment, none of them talked to each other.  
"Bokkun, are you alright?" finally Chris decided to break the silence.  
"First off, it's Bokkila, not Bokkun. Secondly, no, I am not "alright"." responded Bokkila, trying to keep a neutral tone.  
"Then, let's talk about it. Why are you upset, is it because Taily had... sex with me before you could?" Chris said.  
That comment caught Bokkila's attention, making her stop on her tracks and curve her head down.  
Chris looked at her and she looked like, she was going to cry and began to feel sad for her.  
Chris may not have known much about girls, but he could tell when someone was feeling sad or in pain.  
He walked and stood right in front of Bokkila... and did something that he never expected to do.  
He kissed the female messenger as deeply as he could.  
Bokkila didn´t expect Chris to do that, but she soon gave in and kissed him back.  
They stood like that for a while, then they broke the kiss.  
"Bokkila, if I really am that important to you. Then, I am not running away anymore." he said, revealing his love for her.  
"Oh, Chris, thank you. Thank you very much." Bokkila replied with a sweet tone and showing some tears of happiness.  
"Here, put this on." she told him as she revealed to be holding an astronaut's suit and helmet.  
Chris took it and dressed it up without asking why.  
"I wish to take you someplace else. You'll see soon enough." Bokkila confessed, after storing Chris' pajamas, carried the boy in her arms and used the rocket on her back to fly them right to the sky and then to space.  
As they kept on flying, Chris saw that she was taking him to Space Colony Ark.  
Once they got in, safe and sound, Chris talked: "Bokkila? Of all the places, why here?"  
She answered truthly: "Because, I thought it was more romatic being up here than down there."  
"Also, if G.U.N. or even Dr. Eggman ever try to invade again, We've added a heavy weapons system." she added.  
"Are those the only reasons?" Chris questioned, raising lightly an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I also want to make this your new home."she admitted.  
"Thanks, Bokkila. How about we go to a bedroom, now?" the boy said, seductively.  
"I thought, you would never ask.~" Bokkila replied in the same tone and about to drool.  
They quickly looked for a bedroom that had a queen sized bed. But, for their surprise, they found a bedroom that had an enormous sized bed. This bed was so big that it looked a bed made for true gods, it had enough room in the max for twenty people of adult human size.  
They glared at each other, smiling and walked right in. Of course, they didn't forget to put a sign saying: DO NOT DISTURB! and close the door shut.  
They decided to do vaginal sex.  
Chris removed the upper part of the suit, showing his naked and attractive torso, then he went to bed first and waited for Bokkila to crawl on it and then to him, which she did so.  
He wanted Bokkila to be on top of him and she was so delighted to oblige that she planted another kiss on his lips.  
She slowly removed his pants to reveal his now rock-harded shaft. She looked at it and licked her lips with hunger.  
She opened her pussy and descended into Chris' cock.  
They started slowly, she began to ride him, up and down.  
"Oh, Chris! That feels... wonderfull!" Bokkila said in her pantings.  
"Same here!" Chris answered in the same way.  
Then, they picked up the pace. "Faster, Chris, faster!" Bokkila begged him.  
"Okay, Bokkila... I'll go... as fast as I can!" Chris replied and obeyed.  
They kept on doing it faster, until they reached to their climax.  
They both yelled their names at the same time: "Bokkila!"."Chris!".  
Then, Bokkila fell on top of the boy.  
"This... was... amazing!" the tired Chris said.  
"Indeed, I also have something to tell you, Chris. I am now... pregnant." Bokkila admitted, whispering the last word to Chris' ear.  
Chris was now shocked more than anything.  
"You mean... I am going to be a... daddy?" asked Chris, sweating and shaking a little.  
"Yes, you are. Isn't it wonderful?" Bokkila told him, in tears of happiness and showing some excitment.  
Chris gave Bokkila a big hug and answered: "Yes, Bokkila. It truly is."  
"Then, Can we ask you to give us the same thing, Chris?~" asked a female voice in a sweet and seductive tone.  
"Yeah, I hope you don't mind sharing him with the rest of us, Bokkila." said another female voice.  
Chris and Bokkila turned to see the other females.  
There was Taily - the female Tails, Amy, Vanilla, Knucky - the female Knuckles, Sonica - the female Sonic, Victoria - the female Vector, Espia - the female Espio, Charmer - the female Charmy, an adult Cream with her now also transformed pet chao Sweets, Chaotica - the female Chaos, Tikal, Biggy - the female Big and... Shady - the female Shadow?  
Chris asked Shady: "But... I thought Shadow died."  
Shady responded: "Well, not exactly, Chris."  
"You see, I am a female clone from Shadow the Hedgehog. I have all the recordings that Shadow gained, until he vanished, even when he met you." she added as she explained.  
"And did any of you seen Rouge?" he asked, curiously.  
Sonica said: "She said that she had some "bussiness" to attend in "another place" and that she would be back soon."  
"Bokkila, can we...?" Taily asked Bokkila as she stared to Chris.  
Bokkila seeing that they wouldn't take "no" for an answer, just nodded in response.  
Taily smiled and said: "Okay, girls, enough talk. Let's "play" with Chris!~"  
Chris just gulped nervously as the girls went to him.  
After "God knows" how many hours later.  
Chris was so, so exhausted that they had to put him in a cryo-sleep capsule.  
Of all the girls that were worried and waiting for Chris to wake up again, Bokkila was the most worried of all.

* * *

Six months later... the capsule was ready to open.  
"Subject Chris Thorndyke is ready." said the capsule's AI voice.  
When Chris opened his eyes, at first, he saw nothing, but once he got out someone said: "Rise and shine, lover.~"  
Chris looked at his left side to see a girl... that was randomly changing her appearance from Shady to Sonica, Tikal, Taily, Vanilla and other girls.  
"Who are you?" he asked the girl, trying not to show any signs of fear.  
The girl, at first, giggled and then replied in multiple female voices: "We are all your lovers in just one being, we are Morphica the Shifter."  
"How?" Chris asked, curiously.  
"We have gained this ability, ever since Rouge infected us with her virus, one by one." Morphica said.  
"Then, that means I am also...?" Chris questioned, showing some fear.  
"No, no. This virus only infects mobians like us, while the human remains intact." Morphica explained, helping Chris to calm down.  
As Chris began to look down, his eyes went wide when he saw that Morphica had a big and rounded belly.  
"Uh, Morphica? What happened to you?" he questioned the shifter.  
"Oh, We forgot to tell you. We are carrying your children, Chris.~"  
Chris was amazed to see how many babies were in Morphica, that he even touched her belly and began to rub it slowly and softly. He also gave a kiss to her belly, making Morphica moan in delight.  
"If you don't mind, Chris. We would like to split up again." She said.  
The boy nodded in response and took a few steps back.  
In a quick flash of light, Morphica disappeared and in her place stood all of the girls that Chris had sex with and all of them pregnant.  
Bokkila was so happy to see Chris back on his feet that she ran to him and held him tightly in her arms.  
"Well, Chris. I guess, you knocked us all up."Taily was the first to talk.  
"Not "all" of us, Taily." said a familiar female voice.  
They all turned around to find a transformed Rouge accompanied by four more girls.  
"Hi, Rouge, long time no see." Chris greeted.  
"Long time no see you too, Chris." she said as she waved back to him.  
"Uh, Rouge? Who are those four with you?" Chris couldn't stop himself from asking.  
"These are some new "friends" that I decided to bring along." Rouge began to explain.  
"Come, Chris. I'll introduce them to you." she continued.  
Chris did so and went to them.  
Then, Rouge began to introduce the new girls as Chris greeted them: "This is Mephila the Dark - the female Mephiles."  
"Hello there, sweet cheeks.~" Mephila greeted as she lightly shook his hand.  
Chris was a little scared to see that Mephila never blinked or had a mouth, specially when she talked.  
"Don't worry, Chris. This is how she was born, she's not going to die or anything." Rouge assured the boy, helping him forget that fear.  
Rouge continued with the introductions: "This is Metal Sonica - the female Metal Sonic."  
"Greetings, Master Thorndyke." Metal Sonica greeted in her robotic voice as she made a bow to the boy.  
Chris said with sympathy: "Please, just call me, Chris."  
The female mobian robot nodded in response.  
The bat girl explained: "Like Mephila, Metal Sonica doesn't have a mouth, but you would surprised when you found out what she could really do. She also shares the same morphing powers as Chaotica."  
Then, Rouge introduced the third girl: "This is Blaze the Cat."  
"Hey there, hot stuff.~" Blaze said in seduction as she winked one of her eyes twice.  
While Chris was getting a little nervous, some of the girls in the room showed a small hint of jealousy.  
"Hello to you too, Blaze." greeted Chris back, sweat dropping.  
Rouge told the boy: "If you ever feel, like you are in an ice-cold weather, then ask Blaze to keep you warm and cozy."  
And then, Rouge introduced the last one: "And last but not least, this is Silvera - the female Silver."  
"It's a... pleasure to meet you, Chris." saluted Silvera, showing her face red of embarrassment.  
"Same to you, Silvera." Chris saluted back, giving her a confident smile.  
Once again, Rouge explained: "Don't worry, Chris. She is just a little shy, but once she gets to know you better that shyness will go away."  
Then, Sonica moved to Rouge and said: "So, that explains what you meant when you said that you had some "bussiness" to attend in "another place"."  
"That's right. When I said "bussiness", I meant, getting more girls for Chris. And when I said in "another place", I meant, in another dimensions." Rouge confessed.  
After that, the bat girl turned her attention to Chris and told him: "I really hope, you slept well, Chris. Because now it's time for the new girls and I to have some fun with you too.~"  
And without being given the time to answer, Rouge dragged Chris back to the same bedroom as before, along with Mephila, Metal Sonica, Blaze and Silvera.  
In the bedroom, while they were having a sixsome, Rouge asked Chris while panting: "I forgot to... ask you, Chris. What do you think... of my gift to you?"  
Chris replied before he reached his limit: "It is... the best gift... that anyone... has ever... given me. Thank you very much, Rouge!"  
After having sex, they decided to take a break.  
While they were at it, Mephila began to feel something in her stomach... it was alive.  
"Girls, I can feel it. I'm pregnant." Mephila said, gleefully.  
"You're not the only one, Mephila. In fact, We all are, even Metal Sonica." answered Blaze.  
Suddenly, the door was burst open to reveal the rest of the girls.  
"Well, since all twenty of us are here and all of us are pregnant. How about, we all merge together?" asked Shady with joy.  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea." confirmed Mephila.  
All the girls regrouped and the same flash of light appeared and began to consume them, while Chris remained on the bed, watching.  
Once the light had died out, in the girls' place stood Morphica the Shifter with more beings and ready to play with the boy.  
She crawled on bed to Chris and asked with a smile: "Ready for the second round, sexy?~"  
Chris was so nervous that he just gulped.  
Morphica giggled and said: "We'll take that as a "yes". Then let's see how you do with us, now that we're knocked up."  
After two hours of complete sex, Chris and Morphica stood on different sides of the bed, tired and satisfied at the same time.  
"Chris?" asked Morphica, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, Morphica?" Chris answered.  
"We want to tell you something."  
Chris nodded, giving Morphica permission to continue.  
"In case you don't know, We are not just combined in body. We are also combined in our minds, souls, hearts, you name it." Morphica told Chris as she moved closer to him.  
Chris said nothing but kept on listening.  
"You see, we feel the very same thing that our hearts and souls are feeling." she continued.  
Once they grabbed hold of each other, she finally admitted: "We love you, Christopher Thorndyke."  
"I love you too, Morphica." Chris confessed.  
And then, they shared a long and romantic kiss.  
After they broke the kiss, Chris placed one of his hands on Morphica's belly, feeling their babies and said in happiness: "When will they arrive?"  
Morphica just said: "All in good times, dear Chris. All in good times."  
And they both fell asleep.

THE END.

Author's note:

Finally it's finished.  
I hope you readers enjoyed it, including fans.  
This story has been in my head for quite some time, even before I began writing it, like if it was trying to claw it's way out of my mind.  
Right now, I'm thinking about trying to do some drawings of these characters paired with Chris, for example: Bokkila x Chris.  
Well, maybe I will and maybe I won't, only time will tell.  
But if anyone wants to try and make those drawings, to remake this story or to make a sequel of it, please feel free to do so. Right now, I'm a little tired and in my watch it's already 2:00 A.M.  
And in case anyone asks if I am a Chris Hater, I just have this to say: "Hell no! I like Chris. He may be a child in the series and act a little stupid sometimes, but I am still a Chris Thorndyke fan and proud of it."  
Also, if anyone is wondering how that the female version of Metal Sonic was put "a bun in the oven", let's just say that like the original Metal Sonic in the game series, in Sonic Heroes, she possessess Chaos' ability to transform. Which means in my point of view, anything is possible.  
Sorry for skipping some of the sex parts, because this is my first time, making a story with sex and I also apologise if I overdone it a bit, but still I enjoyed making it.  
And another thing, this story was inspired by this picture:  
Rouge Collection by Foxbeast.  
The Congratulations for this pic. goes to Foxbeast from deviantart, although, I wished that Foxbeast would also put the female versions of Mephiles, Metal Sonic and Bokkun. I still enjoyed it, nonetheless.  
So, like I wrote before, I hope all of you enjoyed it.  
Goodbye everyone.


End file.
